A Sirens Serenade
by Mishief-Maker-loves-to-write
Summary: Melody, the last Siren existing, has been sent to live with Harry Potter, and growing up with him, she watches him closely, and meets her destined one. with Voldemort wanting the siren for himself, Fred has to be even more protective. is it love? Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today I was informed of some horrible news. Did you know that just yesterday, my parents were ripped away from me, and was sent to 'A better place'? And no, I don't mean 'A better place' as in up there with the big guy. No. I mean as in Sunny Florida, while I was sent to England. I was only twelve at the time. Apparently my parents were told I was dangerous. Too dangerous to be around me. Okay, forget what I told you earlier about them being ripped away from me. That was a lie. They went willingly. They were even rushing about the house, packing like crazy. They were that excited. "Think of it as an adult only vacation. Don't worry, mummy and daddy will come visit you in… ten years. Maybe. If we have the time." That's what my dear mummy said before they finished packing. So with that, they threw me into the backseat of some stranger's car, along with my one bag of belongings, and drove me to a friend's house of theirs. Apparently, their 'friends' were very pleased of the idea of me coming there, since they had been wanting a new maid. A maid! My parents were treating me like I was some pet, like a dog or something.

All love I had felt for them were gone, and the only people I saw in them now were total strangers. I didn't know them anymore. Sure, they didn't show that much affection towards me before, but did I really mean so little? The first chance to get rid of me, and they jumped at it. How I hated my life at twelve years old.

**-M-E-L-O-D-Y-**

I wouldn't look at him. I refused to. I brought my hair over my face so he wouldn't see the silent tears streaming down my face. It felt like my heart was being smashed to little pieces. We had reached our destination, but I didn't want to move from my seat. The car door opened, and the same strange man who was driving looked down at me, waiting for me to get out. Sighing, I unbuckled, and as I walked behind him, I wiped my tears away and kept silent, not saying a word. Keeping my gaze lowered to the ground, I did as I was told, and went inside. I wasn't really paying attention to things around me, so I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Let's have a look at you." A high and slightly annoying voice demanded, and I turned around. "Put your head up girl, and keep your back straight." I did as I was told, and my hair fell away from my face. There I saw an average height woman, with short curly brown hair, and a sour face. She smirked at me, and said "Pretty little thing isn't she?"

The man who drove me here, along with another man, who was large and fat nodded, and I looked down again. "I was informed that she was staying with some friends of yours beforehand. She was found as a baby abandoned apparently." The strange man said. The woman had an eyebrow arched at this, but said "We'll keep her. But she'll have to stay with Harry. We just don't have any room anywhere else. The lad's only nine, so it should be fine." I shut my ears off again as they talked, shocked by this new fact. The people taking care of me weren't really my parents! I only moved from my spot where I was standing when the lady took my arm and led me to another room. Sitting me down, she moved to the kitchen and was bustling around. "Darling!" the woman called, "Where are Dudley and that annoying brat?" there was a moment of silence until a deep voice called "Dudley's in his room, and the other one is in his closet under the stairs." There was a bit of shouting, and two boys entered the room. First was a rather skinny one, who had funny glasses, and the other one was really pudgy, who looked like a spoiled brat. "What mummy?" he whined, not happy at being called from his room. The other one stayed silent. "I have someone to introduce you to. Boys, this is Melody." I could feel the boys stares, and after a moment Dudley complained "all I see is a bunch of long black hair." Sighing, the woman demanded "Melody, keep your head up, and greet Dudley." I did so, and said "Hello Dudley."

The pudgy boy clapped, and said "she talked! She's very pretty Mummy, like a doll! Can we keep her?" the woman smiled at his reaction, and cooed "Of course darling, she's all yours." The boy with funny glasses cringed, and the hands I held in my lap clenched into fists. I was no-one's doll. Turning to glasses boy, the woman said "Harry, Melody will be staying with you. Show her where you stay." And he did. Taking hold of my wrist, he led me to the little closet that I had passed right by before. Opening the door, he spoke for the first time. "Sorry that it's a little cramped, but it can fit two people that are slim like us. It's just the right length even if we grow." And for the first time in two weeks, I smiled. "Thank you Harry." I whispered, before crawling into the little closet. It was quite comfy, and I curled up right away. I was asleep in no time, and when I woke up again, it was dark. I emerged from the closet, and found everyone eating at the dinner table.

Spotting me, the woman hurried me over to the table, and sat me down right beside Dudley. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, but didn't say anything. I just kept my gaze fixed onto the plate in front of me, and slowly started eating. "Dudley has school tomorrow." The fat man said. "And My wife and I are going out. We're leaving you and Harry to clean the house. It better be spotless by the time we get back." I nodded, and kept eating. Soon everyone had finished, and left the table, save for Harry and me, who cleaned up, and after that, we got ready for bed. I was still exhausted, and I flopped onto the small bed in that dark closet. I rolled over to my side of the bed when Harry came in, and I asked him "Harry… is they you're real parents? Because they don't act like it." the boys face turned sad as he responded "No. I've never met my real parents. They're just my extended family. My aunt and uncle. And my cousin." My eyes drooped at this, and I said "you know, I found out that the people I was staying with aren't my real parents either. So we're alike in that way." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but offer.

"You want to know a way that helps me get through the sad times?" he tilted his head slightly, and asked "What?" I gave him a smile, and said "I sing. I've heard a lot of people tell me that I can sing very pretty. Want me to sing you a lullaby?" Harry grinned at this, and said "Sure." Before lying down.

**NO-ONE'S P.O.V**

And so she began. The words that flowed from her mouth were soft, but beautiful. It was a calming melody, and Harry began to feel drowsy. Slowly slipping from the real world, he was soon sleeping peacefully, and Melody finished her song. She smiled down at the boy, and she lay down beside him. He was just like her little brother, if she had one, and she felt that she would become very close to him. Silent tears dripped from her face onto the pillow, as she cried out the last bits of sadness from her system. She had a different life now, and she would survive through it, whether she liked it, or not. The next morning, the door of the closet under the stairs was being banged loudly on, and both children jumped awake. Harry and Melody made breakfast for everyone, and they ate and left, leaving the two who lived under the stairs to clean the house. Thankfully, this time Harry had some help, and it didn't take long. And for some reason it made Melody happy to clean. She sang along as she did so, and got the house cleaned in no time. When the three came back, the house was spotless, and ship-shape.

There would be many more times that she and Harry were left behind to clean the house. Melody eventually got accepted into the household, and got very close to Harry. She disliked Dudley greatly, and tried to stay away from him as much as possible. But the fat little boy was enthralled by this beautiful little girl, and wanted her to be around him just to look at. But she was against the idea completely. After getting to know the family a little better, she gained a bit of confidence, and stood up for herself every once and a while. The adults didn't like this. After a while they starting bringing her places, and made sure she was stuck to Dudley's side at all times. He would proudly show her off to all his friends, saying she was his human bird, because she could sing beautifully. He had heard her when she sang lullabies to Harry. All his friends were jealous that Dudley had a human bird while they didn't. Selfish little brats. But she just kept her gaze lowered to the ground. She didn't have the energy. She was tired from all the cleaning from the previous day. You see, she had made a bargain with the adults.

If she worked extra hard, and did a lot of extra chores, they would give her a bit of money. They only agreed to that, because 1, she did her best pouty face, which she hardly ever did, and 2, she got Dudley to agree with her. The adults always listened to Dudley. So after four days of back breaking work around the house, she was given a whole dollar! She hadn't seen that much money ever! Keeping it safely hidden, she kept it until Harry's birthday. Buying a small toy of a horse for twenty-five cents, she had a whole seventy five cents left over. On the day that he turned ten, she gave it to him when they were in their closet already in bed. He gave her a big hug for it, and she sung another lullaby to help him go to sleep. She stayed awake even after he dozed off, and sat there, thinking. She still didn't know why her care-takers had just abandoned her.

She didn't get why she was so dangerous. She didn't even do anything that dangerous. Once she cut herself on a kitchen knife, because she dropped it, but that was an accident. So that doesn't count. Sighing, she flopped over, and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would ask to go to the public library, to pick up some books. She couldn't wait to go over the myths section, since that was her favourite topic. And she fell asleep thinking about it. When she woke up, she asked, and they agreed after a moment of thought. Dropping her off at the library, they went to do their other things, while she browsed. Finding an interesting book, with a beautiful cover, _**A**____**SIRENS SERENADE**_ she opened the book, gasping at the beautiful illustrations. _A Siren was a mystical creature that was mentioned in many sailors' tales. It was a beautiful being that sung their victims to their deaths. Their sweet melodies could make whoever they want do whatever they wanted. They were extremely dangerous, and can tend to be very devious. But every once and a while, you will find a friendly one, and if you get on its good side, can make you extremely lucky. Luck will follow you everywhere you go, and your lifespan will be lengthened. The average lifetime of a siren is unknown, but there are stories saying that Sirens are immortal. Once they reach the height of their beauty, they will stay that way for the rest of their lives. _

**MELODY'S P.O.V**

I closed the book. Wow. The Sirens are extremely powerful. But I had never heard of them before, save a myth here and there. Stroking the cover, and traced the face of one of the sirens with my finger. For some reason, she looked really familiar. But I pushed the thoughts away, and returned the book to its spot. Standing up, and made my way to the front entrance of the library, and sat down on the stone steps. The woman and her husband, along with Dudley picked me up, and brought me home. I was still thinking about what I read, and loved the idea of Sirens. I wonder what It would be like if maybe… _I…_ was one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**ONE YEAR LATER**

_BANG BANG BANG_. Jumping up, I banged my head on the ceiling of the little closet under the stairs. "Ow!" I squeaked. Rubbing the back of my head, I reached over, and gently shook Harry.  
>"Wake up sleepy head." I whispered. He just grunted, and rolled over. Rolling my eyes, I shook him again, saying "Come on. You're going to be eleven in a few weeks, at least try to put some effort into acting more mature." Stretching my fourteen year old limbs, I looked around, and sighed. The closet had become smaller over the years, and it was starting to feel constricting. Climbing over Harry, I opened the door, only to be knocked back by Dudley. Once He saw who it was though, he immediately reached down and offered a hand to help me up. I took it, and then ignored him. Turning my back to him, I looked to see if Harry was up yet, only to see him sitting up and putting his glasses on. Holding out my hand, I said "Ready yet? It's Dudley's birthday today." He sighed, not expecting a day full of fun like birthdays usually should be. I pulled him off the bed, and dragged him towards the kitchen.<p>

After a bit of shouting, Harry and I were put to work making breakfast. He and I rushed around trying to get the food on the table quickly, without spilling anything. I was quite focused on my task at hand when heard a familiar whining coming from a pudgy little boy. "How many presents are there?" His father replied "Thirty seven. I counted them myself." My jaw nearly dropped. It was thirty seven! There was definitely going to be some complaints. "Thirty seven? But there were thirty eight last year!" Even after all these years, I still called Dudley's mother 'that woman'. Right now, that woman's face fell, and she quickly came up with a solution. "But Dudley, Darling, we were going to buy you two more presents when we went out today. We're going to the zoo!" the spoiled brat's face lit up, and he agreed quickly. After opening all his presents, we headed out. I stopped when I noticed Harry wasn't following. He had been pulled aside by the fat man, and the same man was warning him "If there's any funny business, You won't have meals for a week!" I frowned at this.

When Harry was allowed entrance into the car, I took his hand in mine, and squeezed it gently. "I'll give you half of my meals. I don't eat that much anyway." I told him. He smiled, and squeezed my hand back. We soon were at the zoo, and Dudley made us go straight to the snake section. He found the biggest snake there, and stared at it. "He isn't moving." Dudley whined. "Make him move!" so the fat man reached forward and tapped on the glass. Everyone was still for a moment, until Dudley announced "This is boring!" before walking away. Harry and I stayed there. I looked around us, only to see a few groups of boys sending winks my way, or elbowing each other while smiling in my direction. I ignored those boys, and turned back to the snake we were in front of. Harry was talking to him. Normal people would have worried about the child's sanity, but I simply smiled. I knew that animals had just as much thoughts and feelings as humans did. But I was surprised when Dudley came over knocking Harry down. He fell on his behind, and I rushed over to help the poor boy. Looking up when I heard a large splash, I couldn't help but laugh out loud when I saw Dudley in the water inside the exhibit. And when he tried to get out, the glass covering it had reappeared, locking the spoiled brat inside.

I quieted when the Adults came over, simply smiling and laughing on the inside. I watched as the snake slithered away, and I called after it "Good luck!" "Thankssssss" he replied. I smiled after it before helping Harry up. We returned home right away after that, with Dudley wrapped up in a blanket, and the fat man was furious. Once everyone had gotten inside, he grabbed Harry by the collar, and hoisted him up. I glared at this, and something came over me. I intervened, and placed a hand on the fat man's wrist. "You don't want to do that." I sang in a low dangerous voice. A dazed look overcame the fat man's eyes, and he dropped Harry. I smirked, and kept going "Go and read the paper." I sang in the same tone. With the same looks in his eyes the fat man made his way to the sitting room, and disappeared from site. Harry was staring at me, with his jaw on the floor. "H-how did you do that?" he stuttered, and I gasped, covering my mouth. "I… don't know. It just… happened." Grabbing his shoulders, I pulled him to me, holding him close, and whispered "Harry… I'm scared. If I could to that to him, that probably means I could do that to anyone. What if… what if I hurt someone? Or you? I could be cleaning and singing, than BAM! You kill yourself!" I hugged him tighter, and he sighed. "Don't worry. I bet there's some reasonable explanation." He assured me.

I reluctantly let him go, and I crawled into our closet. Burying my face into the pillow, I let myself go limp, before sleep took over. The next day, I saw Harry going to the front door to retrieve the letters. He shifted through them, and I saw his eyebrow shoot up when he saw one of them. "What is it?" I asked him when I came up behind him. He jumped, surprised, and said "Someone sent a letter to me. It's from a fancy looking place." He gave it to me, and I turned it this way and that, inspecting it. It was a nice envelope, and it had a red seal closing it. **To Harry Potter. In the closet under the stairs** it read, and I raised my eyebrows as well. "How on earth did they know where Harry slept? I was a little scared that someone outside was watching us. I handed it back to him, and went into the kitchen to help make breakfast. Harry came in after me, still staring at the letter. It was obvious he was curious about it. Unfortunately Dudley had to spot it. The little brat decided to tell on Harry too, and he did so. He had just gotten out the important stuff when I hurried to distract him. I simply placed my hand on his shoulder, and he cut off midsentence. But the fat man had caught the gist of it.

Grabbing the letter out of Harrys hands, the fat man looked it over quickly, and his scowl deepened. Promptly ripping the letter to shreds, he sat down again, and kept eating. I frowned. That mean man should at least let Harry have his mail. It was overly cruel to not even let Harry have his rightfully earned mail. In fact, I bet that was against the law. But I knew even if I said something, it would only end up with Harry and me both getting into trouble, so I kept silent for his sake. Once I had the food on the table, I sat down, and ate what little I did eat. Once I had finished, I cleaned off the table, and went off to do some other chores that needed to be done. In the next few days, more and more letters were arriving. I could see that the fat man was starting to go mad, and the next day, Harry and I actually caught him burning a whole pile of Harry's letters one night. But they still came. So the fat man nailed boards onto the mail slot. The people mailing Harry must be really desperate. When we had gotten into bed that night, Harry was lying down facing me and he asked "Melody, I managed to see who the letters where from before they took them away. It said 'HOGWARTS SCHOOL' and it looked like a very important school, even though I've never heard of it."

I smiled at him, and said "don't worry. We'll find a way to sneak one of the letters away. We need to find out why this person is sending you so many of these." Harry grinned at that, and we both fell asleep. The next day was Sunday, and while I was making coffee for the fat man, the very same man was going on about why he loved Sundays. "Does anyone know why I love Sundays?" he asked, looking around him, waiting for an answer. "No work?" Dudley suggested. "No." the Fat man said. "There's no post?" Harry offered. Sticking his fist in the air, the fat man said "Exactly my boy! There's no post! There hasn't been one stinking letter. Not one!" he settled back into his recliner, and let out a sigh of contentment. But he spoke too soon. Suddenly, a letter shot out of the fireplace. I swear I saw a vein pop on the man's forehead. Then another letter popped out. And another, and soon, letters where flying everywhere! It was like a blizzard of white rectangles, and I couldn't help myself. I reached out and grabbed one. I saw Harry grab one too, but I only got a glance before I dashed towards the closet. We both had made it to the door, but the fat man grabbed both of us before we could open it.

The letters were still blowing around us like mad, and the fat man yelled "That's it! We're going away from here! Far away from any letters!" in the background, I could hear Dudley whisper to his mother "I think dad's gone mad." And she nodded in response. The next thing I knew, I was in a leaky boathouse, lying on the floor with Harry. Dudley was asleep on the couch, and we were entertaining ourselves by drawing pictures in the sand. Right now, I was helping Harry draw a birthday cake. As he and I finished off the last few candles, I hummed a happy birthday song quietly into his ear. Reaching over to my bag, I pulled out a small package, wrapped with some white paper, and tied up with one of my hair ribbons. It was a pretty blue colour, and Harry opened it carefully, so he didn't tear the paper, I had done my hair up into a French braid with the ribbon that Harry had handed to me from his gift, and watched as he gave a small gasp at the small trinket he held in his hands. It was a piece of cord, and on it was a small and beautiful silver key. Putting the necklace on, he looked at the key and hugged me.

Smiling, I pulled my necklace from under my shirt, and showed it to him. It was the same kind of cord, but instead of a key on it, it was a small silver lock. "See? They go together." I said, and then tucked the necklace back under my shirt. I had found them when I had been dragged along to go shopping for Dudley. They had been in a knick-knack store, and I could pay for them. I had also found a long piece of cord, but that was free. So I tied the cord a certain way to make two necklaces, and put the charms on them. I was happy that he liked them. I lay back down again about to go to sleep when some banging made me jump. Sitting up, I grabbed onto Harry's sleeve, and stared towards the door. Soon, the banging got louder, and then, the door fell down, right off its hinges. A giant of a man stepped inside. He looked down at the fallen door before saying "Sorry about that." He picked it up, and placed it back where it was before. Turning towards us, he raised one bushy eyebrow at the quivering adults on the stairs.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" the fat man yelled, holding a gun. The giant just walked over and bent the barrel upwards. The gun was set off, but it harmlessly shot away from anyone, making a hole in the ceiling. Now ignoring the parents, the giant turned to Dudley. "My have you grown Harry. You're much fatter than I remember." I almost laughed at this. "I-I'm not Harry." Dudley managed to get out. Harry stepped out from where he was hiding, and said "I am." The giant smiled at this, and brought out a box. Opening it, he said "well then, Happy birthday Harry, I made this myself. It's not every day someone turns eleven." Inside the box was a birthday cake, saying 'Happy Birthday' on it. I grinned at the thoughtful gesture. Walking out from where I was hiding, I placed a hand on Harrys shoulder, and said "Thank you, sir, for such a kind gesture. It's very true what you said. You only turn eleven once." The man looked taken aback by my appearance, but inclined his head. "And who might you be little miss?" walking fore ward, I held out my hand to shake, saying "Melody. And who might you be?" the giant man shook it, and replied "Hagrid. I'm here to retrieve Harry." Everyone's heads swivelled around to look at Harry again.

I froze. Take Harry? But… but he can't! Harry's the only thing I have left that matters! The conversation kept going, and I grabbed Harry's sleeve again. Pulling him to me, I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "H-Hagrid… you can't… you can't take Harry from Me." tears starting making their way down my face. "He's the only good thing in this world. Wherever he goes, I go. I know this is selfish, but Harry means too much to me." I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw Hagrid there. "I hate to see such pretty little missy's cry. But we won't be takin' Harry away from you anytime soon. You're to come too." My eyes widened, but I followed after Harry when he had finally moved from his spot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I held Harry's hand tightly as we walked through the streets that Hagrid was leading us through. I was amazed at all the sights and sounds, but was also quite scared at all the people staring at me. "Why do people stare at me so much?" I asked Harry in a low voice. He looked at me, and said "It's because you're very pretty. People can't help but look at you." I blushed, and looked forward again. I had been called pretty before, but I had never looked into a mirror. I snapped back to attention when Harry tugged on my arm. "Come on, we're falling behind." And we ran to catch up with Hagrid. He brought us to a building that had no windows and no markings on it. Bringing us inside, we were actually in a bar of some sorts, he greeted several different people, and everyone knew Harry for some reason. I kept a hand on his shoulder the entire time, and ignored the appreciative glances several men sent my way. "I-It's so v-v-very nice to m-m-m-meet you p-p-potter." A man with a turban on his head said, or rather, stuttered. Him and Harry had a short conversation, and once finished, Hagrid said it was best that we be going.

It was a short walk out after that, only through a different door that leads us to a wall. I then started to question Hagrids sanity when I saw he was just standing in front of it. I stayed silent though, and watched to see what he did. I was surprised when reaching out with his umbrella; he tapped some sort of sequence out onto the wall. It didn't move for a second, and then the bricks started to shift. Turning, and twisting, it got arranged into a different way. Now there before us, was an archway. It was big enough even for Hagrid to fit through. Hagrid lead us through the streets once again, and I had my mouth hanging open at my surroundings. Everything was so amazing! People were everywhere, and a lot of them were looking at things through the windows of shops. Passing by a group of boys around Harrys age, I saw them staring at a broom. It looked quite expensive actually, and one of the boys said "Wow! It's the latest broom stick! I heard it's like, five times faster than the older one!" not quite knowing what he meant, Hagrid hurried us along anyway, eventually leading us to a bank, where we got out some money from the vaults, and Hagrid took a little package and hide it in his coat. We went back outside quickly, and soon we found ourselves in front of a store, reading _**'hand crafted wands, since 30 A.D.' **_we quickly went inside, and was a little disappointed. It was rather bare actually. Both Harry and I jumped when an old man suddenly appeared from the back room. "Harry Potter?"

Is it just me, or does everyone know Harry? It's kind of scary. "Yes. That's me. I'm here for a wand?" nodding his head, the old man said "Oh yes. Just wait a minute, while I find you one." And he went back into the back room. Coming out a minute later, he had a box in his hands. Opening it, he took out a small stick, and handed it to Harry. "Here. Try this. Go on! Give it a wave!" Harry did, but ended up shattering a vase containing several roses. "Not that one then." The old man said. Getting another box, he took that one out, and passed it to Harry. "Try that one instead." Harry gave the wand a little flick, thus making all the drawers in a nearby cupboard fall out, sending papers and folders everywhere. "Okay, not that one either." Sitting there, the old man seemed to contemplate something for a moment, when suddenly his face lit up, and I could almost see the light bulb appear above his head. Rushing to the back room, he came back quickly, and handed Harry the wand inside. "This wand is special." The old man told us. "Inside of it, is the last of the phoenix feathers. There is only one other wand like this, which, this fact is quite interesting, was used by a very powerful wizard, who must not be named. This is an extremely special wand Harry."

Harry nodded, and said a quick 'thank you' before we paid for the wand and turned around to leave. There, in the window, we saw Hagrid holding up a cage with a pure white owl in it. Next thing I knew, I was walking with Harry and Hagrid in a train station. I wasn't exactly paying attention to the conversation, but I did hear the part about going to platform 9 ¾. Wait… 9 ¾? That's not possible! Unluckily for me, not paying attention to your surroundings is a bad idea. So when I came out of my thoughts, and didn't see Harry, I freaked out. "Harry?" I called, but I couldn't find him. Going up to a group of boys around my age, I asked one "Excuse me, have you seen a small boy around a head shorter than me, with brown hair and large glasses?" He shook his head no, but smiled at me. "No, but you can hang out with us until you find him." He offered. Smiling politely, I said "No thank you. I'll just keep loo- wait! That's him over there!" and indeed, there he was, over by a large family of red-heads. I was about to walk away, when one of the boys grabbed my arm. "That's not very polite. Leaving us without saying goodbye." Giving a small incline of the head, I said "Sorry. Goodbye." But his hand didn't budge. "Would you please let go of me? I need to get to my companion quickly." But still he didn't move. So I resulted to struggling. I was irritated now, so I yelled "Harry!" and didn't use my powers, afraid to hurt someone.

**NO-ONES P.O.V**

Harry heard his name being called, and he turned to where he heard it. There, over by a group of boys, was Melody, and she was struggling to get loose of the grip that one of the boys had on her arm. He frowned. He thought that Melody was right behind him. Apparently not. Walking over to Ron, he said "Melody needs some help. Could you possibly get your older brothers?" furrowing his brow, Ron asked "Who's Melody?" pointing towards her, Ron's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Blimey! That's your sister? You don't look related whatsoever! She's gorgeous! She's coming with us to school right?" not really appreciating how Ron described his sister, Harry just nodded, and said "Can we hurry please? She really needs help." Calling over Fred and George, they went over to intervene with the group of boys bothering Melody. They were laughing at her feeble attempts at escape, and she was close to tears. Going on to each side of her, the twin's wrapper one arm around her shoulders, and George said "Hi! I'm Fred, He's George." The boy let go of Melody's arm, and looked at them funny.

There was silence. "Don't worry. We're just kidding ya. I'm really George and He's Fred." More silence. "So what was it you wanted with Melody?" Melody looked up at them, not really sure how they knew her name. When Harry popped up beside her, she let out a breath of relief, and going down to his face level, she hugged him close, saying "Don't worry me like that! You just ran off! I couldn't find you anywhere!" letting out another breath, she stood up straight, and looked over at the twins. They were giving the group of boys menacing stares, and thankfully the group didn't do anything. Smiling at them, she said "Thank you." Making both the doppelgangers blush. Taking Harrys hand, she stopped at Ron, and asked "Are you Harry's new friend?" when he nodded yes, she smiled at him, and took his hand to. Walking back to the rest of the red headed family, they stood in between to platforms. "There you are!" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed. "I was afraid you got kidnapped or something! Oh! Who's this?" letting go of the two boys hands, she said "pleased to meet you ma'am. My name is Melody." As she did a little curtsy. Smiling at the girl, Mrs. Weasly said "My! What a charming girl! But you all better be going! You'll be late!" looking around, Melody couldn't find the platform 9 ¾.

**MELODY'S P.O.V**

"Just run at it. You can close your eyes if it makes you feel better." Mrs. Weasly said after the twins and Ron had gone. Right beside Harry, I placed both my hands on the handle bar for his push cart, and closing our eyes, we ran at the wall. Making it through without hurting ourselves, we looked around, and to our surprise, in front of us was another train station, with the number 9 ¾ on the sign. Once we were on the train, we were searching for a place to sit. We found one, and Ron happened to be in it. "Excuse me, would you mind if we sat here as well?" the red headed boy shook his head so vigorously that I was afraid it would fall off. So stepping into the little room, I sat down gracefully, and placed my hands in my lap. Harry sat down beside me, and we just looked at each other. But it wasn't that awkward, since Harry soon started off a conversation with Ron, and I laid my head back. Closing my eyes, I felt myself drift off. I only awoke when Harry shook me awake. When I opened my eyes, he was holding a jelly bean in front of my face, so I had to look cross eyed to see it.

"Try one." He said. Raising an eyebrow at him, I took it from him, and popped it into my mouth. Flavour exploded onto my tongue, and I said "This tastes like Raspberry!" frowning, Ron said "Darn! She got one of the rare ones! She got one that actually tasted good!" I was confused by the last bit, but forgot about it when I saw the array of food everywhere. Everything was candy and sweets. Picking up a container, I turned it around in my hands, and asked "What it this?" "A chocolate frog." Ron answered. "It's enchanted so it hops like a real frog. Careful though, it likes to escape." Carefully opening the lid, I grabbed the frog before it could hop away. Taking a quick bite of it, it stopped moving, and I smiled triumphantly. "What great luck! You caught it!" the rest of the ride consisted of us talking, laughing, and having fun, and at one point we were visited by a strange girl. Hermione was her name, and she seemed very interested in learning.

She warned the boys to get changed into their robes, and I waited outside while they did. We arrived sooner than I had expected, and I was a tad nervous. I did not have any robes, since we had gone shopping for Harry, although we did buy a few new dresses for me when Harry was trying on different robes. I wore a new one right now, and I almost thought it a little inappropriate, considering it was a little on the low side for the top. The bottom was also a bit short, but apparently it was in fashion, so I went with it. I also wore a warm black cloak over top with a hood to fight off the cold. I followed Harry through the crowd of first years, all of them a bit shorter than me, but it didn't bother me. I just kept walking, following Harry. I was slightly chilly, so I pulled my hood up. It was obvious by the frightened little faces that they were scared of Hagrid, but Harry went right up to the friendly giant, and greeted him. "Hello Hagrid." "Hello lad." And we went on our way. We were put into boats, and since I was new, and refused to leave Harrys side, I went along with them. I sat beside Harry on the way there, and was somewhat nervous. We were so close, and I didn't know what was to come.

The next thing I knew, I was inside Hogwarts, and being talked at by an elder strict looking lady. She certainly didn't look impressed when her speech was interrupted by a boy who had found his missing toad. When he apologised, she continued on, and finally led us through to a large hall, whose ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. We were brought to the front, and I was embarrassed by all the stares, so I pulled my hood over my face more. One by one, the students were placed into different houses, and when everyone had gone to a house, including Harry, I nervously made my way to the front. "You need to take off your hood so we can put the hat on your head dear." The strict looking lady told me. Blushing, I did as I was told, and ignored the murmurs that had started up. Looking down, the hat was placed on my head, and it was silent for a moment, even to me before it announced out loud to everyone "She is not a witch. Not even muggle born." The hall was thrown into an uproar, and the Slytherin table looked like it would start throwing things at me. "But she is a mystical creature. Not one that can be placed into a house, so she will belong to all the houses. she may roam free. Sirens like their freedom." Several people gasped, and I saw Harry stare at me with a look of understanding crossing over his features. Now he knew how I could control a man by singing at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once the news had been thrown into the open, and I had been released from my place at the front of everyone, I was told that I can roam the houses as I liked, and was not obligated to any of them. But since I did not know anyone from the school, I simply sat with Harry, and ate with him and his new friend. Once dinner was finished, I was led by Harry to the Gryffindor dorms, and I was brought in with everyone. The sixth year showed us around, finding every excuse to help me along the way, like holding open a door for me, or taking my arm to lead me away from a chair I could have stubbed my toe on, or answered my questions immediately when I asked them. It was rather awkward, but I smiled at every sweet thing he did, making him blush a bright red. "Where shall I be staying?" I asked, and he replied "I do not know. But you can stay in the Gryffindor girl's dorms if you like." Inclining my head at him, I followed the other girls up the stairs. I unpacked my few things, and went back downstairs again. Looking around, I searched for Harry, wanting to sing him to sleep. Following the voices, I went up the stairs again, and went towards the boy's dorm. Finally hearing his familiar voice, I knocked on the door, and waited for a response.

Quickly the door opened, and Harry stood there, with a smile on his face. "Melody!" he said, and opened the door wider for me to enter. I stepped inside, and smiled at Ron, who was sitting on what I assumed, was his bed. "Get comfortable." I instructed them, and when they were, I began. The words slid easily from my mouth, in a soft and comforting way, lulling those listening asleep. I could see Harry's and Ron's eyes start to droop, and soon they were snoring peacefully. Getting up quietly, I tip-toed out of the room, closing the door behind me softly. Turning around, I nearly screamed when I saw someone behind me. "Headmaster!" I exclaimed softly, "You scared me!" raising a large bushy white eyebrow, he asked "And what may I ask are you doing in the boys dorms?" blushing a bit, I said "I was looking for Harry, to sing him to sleep as usual. Where we were before, I used to do that every night. But I promise I'll stop coming here if it is too inappropriate. I apologise." Smiling softly, the ancient, but wise headmaster said "Its fine. It gets the more rowdy boys to sleep much faster thanks to you." I laughed, and curtsying, I said "thank you. I have to keep an eye on Harry all day tomorrow, so I better go to bed. Good night."

"Good night." The headmaster responded, and I walked off to the girls dorms. Lying on my back, I stared up at the ceiling, and closed my eyes. I had my own room to myself, but was kind of lonely. You get used to having other people with you after two years of sharing a bed with someone else. I woke up rather early the next day, and I got ready quickly. Having a shower, I got dressed in a nice dress in my usual colour, black, and brushed my hair that reached the small of my back. As soon as I got all the tangles out, I put the brush down, and tip-toed downstairs. In the common room, no-one was awake yet, so I made my way outside. Breathing in the fresh air, it was still slightly chilly, but it was summer, so I could survive without a cloak. Walking around for a little bit, I saw a patch of flowers, and rushed over to them. Gently lifting one of the bright yellow petals, I plucked a banquet of them, and went back inside. It was so nice out, and I couldn't resist the cliché urge to sing. Opening my mouth, I let out one high, pure note, and held it. Then I continued with a happy cheerful tune, while walking towards the door.

When I reached the series of halls that led to the dining room, I kept singing. I curtsied to the different ghosts that passed by me, and opened the door to the dining room. When I entered, I blushed at all the people staring at me. Making my way around the people passing by me, I saw two familiar red heads sitting at the Gryffindor table. Walking over to them, I leaned over in between them, and smiled. "Fred and George correct?" I said, and they responded "Yeah." "May I sit here?" they nodded, and I sat between them. People around us started talking excitedly, and whispering, but I ignored them. "Thank you, by the way." I said quietly to them. "For, you know, helping me with those boys." I brushed my hair back from my face, and Fred noticed my arm. Taking it gently, he brushed his fingers over the large bruise that had formed there. "That guy sure had a grip. Are you okay?" he asked, and blushing, I said "Yes." I wasn't used to someone being worried about me. It was usually me doing the worrying. Gracefully reaching forward, I put some food onto my plate, and started to eat daintily. The twins told me some jokes, and explained how some things at Hogwarts worked.

They made me laugh a lot, and I really liked them because of that. The place Harry and I were at before never made me happy, and I never laughed, only occasionally with Harry. When we were finished eating, I stood up, and kissing both their cheeks, I said "Thanks." Before walking off. I knew that they didn't have any clue to what they did to deserve this reward, but they were both blushing bright red, and were soon surrounded by plenty of Gryffindor boys. "Blimey! How did you manage to get _Melody_ to talk to you? She's only been here for a day, and she's the most sought after female in this school!" Fred and George explained how they met her at the train station, and helped her out with a group of boys that were hurting her. They also told them about the bruise on her arm. Several of the boys listening got angry once they heard of the muggle boys trying to get attention from me. "That's why I dislike Muggles sometimes." One boy said. I was already out of hearing range from them, and making my way towards the spot that Harry and Ron, as well as the girl they had met on the train sat, I hugged Harry from behind.

He stiffened, not knowing who it was, but relaxed when he saw my face, with my head rested on his shoulder. "What classes do you have first?" I asked, and he responded "Potions." I raised an eyebrow, and said "I'll be joining you. I have been led to believe that you do not need wizardry to mix up different ingredients?" Harry nodded slowly, not sure. Shrugging my shoulders, I said "Even if I do need some magic, I can always ask my partner." Hermione nodded at that, and I stood up. "I would prefer to wait as long as possible. I heard he is the meanest teacher in the school!" Ron pointed out, but I ignored this. "Well, let's get going! We're going to be late!" Harry reached out to stop me. "But Melody! We still have ten minutes until we have to leave!" bouncing up and down, I said "But I'm excited! Making potions will be great fun! Remember how I would make up recipes at home? It's basically cooking, only in a cauldron! And with different ingredients." And with that, I brushed my skirt off, and skipped down towards the dining hall doors. But before I could reach them, a boy, who was the same height as Harry, with slicked back blonde hair stood in front of me. Not wanting to be rude, I said "Hello." He smirked at me, and taking my hand, he kissed it. "I am Draco Malfoy, my beautiful lady. And what is the name of the lovely being in front of me?" blushing, I responded "Melody. Just Melody. It was a pleasure meeting you, but I really must be going." Curtsying, I removed my hand from his grip, and continued on towards the doors.

"She so wants me." I heard him say to his goons when I was walking away. Going out into the hallway, I looked around, and realized, I had no way of knowing where to go. Sighing, I looked to my left, and noticed a person walking briskly away from the dining hall. He was tall, and dressed all in black. Going up to him, I said "Excuse me." softly. He turned around, and I looked up into a stern, but Handsome face. "I was wondering how to get to the potions class. Would you be as kind as to direct me the correct way?" I asked in a polite tone. He looked down at me, and said "ah. The Siren girl. I am Severus Snape, the potions teacher. I will lead you to the class. But are you not a bit early? As well as too old?" I smiled up at him, and said "personally, I am excited for this class, seeing as doing any other classes will be near impossible considering I have no wizarding ability's. The only magic I have in me is to sing my enemies away." I laughed slightly.

**NO-ONES P.O.V**

He was looking at her with astonishment, and slight approval at her quit nature, but it looked like she could be upbeat and outgoing when she wanted to be. Now coming to a stop in front of the Potions class doors, she smiled at him again, and giving a small curtsy, entered the class with a quick thank you. She sat down at a desk in the middle of the classroom, and once sitting, smoothed out her skirt. It wasn't long until other students filled the room. Once the male portion of the class saw that melody was going to be there, their little faces lit up, and they rushed over to sit near her, and they knew they would get to brag about it later to older male students. But before they could, the object of their affections stood up, and said "Hermione?" the bushy haired girl stepped forward, and smiling, Melody held out her hand, and taking Hermione's, she led the girl to sit beside her. Once sitting down, she clasped her hands together, and placed it on her lap.

Sitting straight and facing forward, she was enraptured completely by the teacher talking. He was, indeed talking right now, but not everyone was so interested. About half-way through his beginning speech, Professor Snape cut off, and frowning, said "I believe the headmaster was awaiting some papers that I have not delivered yet." Shooting her hand up ten times faster than anyone else, for almost everyone wanted to do it, to get out of class, he called on her, and she stood up. Walking past the people in her row, she reached out her hand to retrieve the papers. But as soon as her fingers brushed against the skin of Severus's fingertips, she gasped, and dropping all the papers, she went limp and fell sideways. Everyone went into a panic, and was asking a million questions at once. Severus had managed to catch her before she smashed her brains out on the stone floor. Shaking her shoulders, he tried to wake the unconscious girl, but she was unresponsive. Harry was just about to die from a heart attack, when they heard their professor suck in a breath.

Still limp in his arms, Melody's eyes were open, but they were not normal. Not at all. They were glowing a bright white, and had a magical aura around her. Suddenly straightening, she put herself back onto her own feet, and walked in almost a sleepwalking way towards the door, mouths open, but too scared that disturbing her would do something horrible, they followed her, and walked a small distance behind the girl. She walked straight outside, not crashing into anything as she navigated herself through the halls with unnatural direction. Finally reaching the front doors, she pushed through them with no hesitation. They started getting worried though when she kept going for the lake. Some, aka Harry, Ron, and Hermione, tried to run forward and stop her, but the professor blocked their way. "Do not disturb this process." He told them. She kept going, and finally stopped at the edge of a little hill over-looking the lake. Turning back to them, they saw her eyes were still glowing. But a few students were ready to faint when she let herself fall backwards into the water. Everyone heard the splash, and rushed over to the water's edge.

They searched in vain for something resembling a body, but there was nothing. The usually clear water of the lake was too murky to see into. A sudden burst of life made everyone fall backwards, and a splash to their far left, a bit further down the lake, made them whip their heads in that direction. Running over there, they saw the body of an extremely beautiful woman of about eighteen, or nineteen wash ashore. She was face down, and a mess of black hair that reached just under her butt covered her face. Turning her over, Harry let out a squeak of surprise at the familiar face. "Melody?" he asked. But, she was too old to be Melody! How could someone possibly age four years in a minute? This wasn't normal. And Harry had a feeling something horrible was going to happen soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Her eyelids fluttering, Melody slowly opened her eyes and looked up. A sea of faces were looking down at her, all with worried expressions. But she wasn't paying attention to them. Opening her mouth, she tried to say something, but all that came out was a squeak. Coughing, she tried again, and the one word that passed her lips was "Mate." Everyone's eyebrows scrunched up, and Harry asked "Huh?" "Mate." She repeated, looking around. When she heard a voice, silky and annoyed coming her way, shouting "Move! Out of my way! Ten points from Raven claw for dawdling! We are trying to get some place!" and finally appearing through the crowd of people, who have grown from Severus's class, to half the school, he knelt down beside her. The school's doctor crouched down on the opposite side of the girl lying on the ground. But Melody wasn't listening to the doctor either. Her eyes were fixated on the man kneeling beside her. Reaching out a delicate hand, she gripped his robes, and repeated the word she had been saying since she had woken up.

"Mate." She told him, with a serious expression on her face. Looking down at her, his frown deepened, and he told her "That's preposterous. You're hardly even fifteen." But his face said he wasn't sure. She did look like she had just aged four years in a minute. Sighing, he slid his hands under her legs, and under her back. Picking her up, he started towards the entrance of the school. "We need to go see Dumbledore." She didn't protest to being carried, but instead nuzzled her face into his neck before sighing, content. Shifting his head away from her he said "Stop that." With a rigid voice. She just giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. When he got to the Headmasters study, Severus spoke the password and then quickly walked into the room. Two identical red heads were already there, having a warning talk with Dumbledore, when Professor Snape entered the room. The twins immediately stood up when they saw the girl in the dark man's arms. "Blimey! What's wrong" Fred started, "with her? Why does she look" George said finishing one question and starting another. "So much older?" Fred asked, finishing after his brother.

Grunting, Snape ignored the boys, and turning towards the headmaster, informed the elder man "She seems to have gotten a ludicrous idea into her head. She believes that I'm her 'mate'." Both red headed boys went white, like they had just seen a horrible gruesome scene, and they turned to the girl who was sitting in the seat that Snape had set her in, and she staring at the professor in a dreamy like fashion. Immediately both boys set to work trying to convince her otherwise, but she didn't seem to hear them. Snape and Dumbledore were mumbling in the background, and the headmaster was explaining some of the facts about Sirens that he knew. "You have two options Severus. Either one, find her someone else to be her mate, or…" he paused, and Snape leaned in, listening closely. Dumbledore had placed some tea into the professor's hands to calm him, and he was sipping it now. "You could stay her mate, and marry the girl." Snape sprayed his tea all over the headmaster.

Coughing a bit, he managed out "Any other options?" the headmaster shook his head no. sighing, Snape asked "What do you suggest I do?" "Find someone good for her." Sighing, Severus looked over to where Melody was sitting, and found the twins trying to snap her out of her trance. Taking a deep breath, the professor stalked over to the girl, and bringing his hand back, he slapped her. Not enough to cut her, but enough to bruise her for a little while. Her head snapped to the side, and her hair covered her face. He hoped this would bring her out of the trance. Dumbledore suggested it in a whisper, and Snape trusted the headmaster. But he got a feeling of dread when she straightened out her head, and with a shaky hand brought her hair from her face. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and she was starting to sniffle. The twins stood off to the side with horrified expressions on their faces. The professor just… just _slapped_ Melody! They rushed over to her, and tried to comfort her. "M-Mate hit m-me!" she repeated over and over.

Both twins had their arms around her shoulders, and had one of their hands stroking her hair, and telling her it wasn't her fault. Not comfortable with the awkward atmosphere, Snape let out a huff, and yelled to the headmaster "You told me to hit her!" "Well, it's obvious it didn't work. Maybe you should hit her again." The old man said. "No! I'm not going to hit a girl again! This is immature, and a waste of my time." And with a swish of capes, Snape was gone. Melody was sniffling, and clutching Fred's shirt with her head buried in it, when suddenly she stopped. She peeked out from Fred's shirt, and with a confused expression, she asked in a quiet voice "um. Why am I in here? I thought I was in potions class?" they looked at her funny and said "You had a… incident." She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't question anything. "We should get you to the infirmary." And picking her up, Fred walked out the door with her, followed by George.

When they arrived, the school's doctor was in a tizzy. "Where were you? I have to check you over for injuries, and test to see if you have any internal problems…" the list went on and on, and Melody put her hand up saying "Um… It's okay, really. I'm perfectly fine." The Doctor stopped, and using a quick spell, she scrunched her eyebrows together, and said "well, look at that, you're right. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you." Melody laughed, and closed her eyes. "I'm just… *Yawn* tired." Fred smiled in thanks at the school doctor, and they headed back to the Gryffindor common room. On the way back, people recognised the girl in Fred's arms, and asked in alarm "What happened?" smiling softly, making the boys of the group blush, she said "oh, nothing much. Professor Snape just slapped me." everyone gasped, and said "H-he… slapped you?" nodding; Melody and Fred said "She hate this weird idea that the professor was her mate." Confusion took over the angered expression, and they asked "Mate?" George jumped in, saying "Mate: Siren term for Husband, or other half." Speaking up, Melody said "It's very rare that a Siren finds a mate. I've read up on them, and I'll probably have… episodes until I find one."

Finally entering the Gryffindor common room, the people questioning them kept following, as they were Gryffindor's too. But Melody wasn't listening anymore. She had her arms wrapped around Fred's neck, and her face snuggled against his chest. Her breathing had slowed down, and she was sleeping soundly. George couldn't help but let out an "Awww." At the sight of the sleeping angel. "Shut up." Fred muttered, but grinned all the same. He brought her to her room, and set her down on her bed. She curled up into a little ball, and clutched the bed sheets. "We should go now." And just as they were going to turn around, a hand shot out to grip Fred's robes. They turned around to see Melody, sitting up, and with glowing white eyes. "M-Mel?" Fred asked. _"One until two, three back to one, love found then lost, two must be brought together. To complete until whole, or it will break apart, tread carefully. Let not the sirens serenade cloud your judgment. Find love in who holds the gift of song."_ With that, the light faded from her eyes, and Melody fell back onto her pillows. Fred and George stared at her, and then looked at each other. "We should report this to Dumbledore." Before scurrying off.

**-M-E-L-O-D-Y-**

"_One until two…three back to one…love found then lost…two must be brought together. To complete until whole…or it will break apart…tread carefully. Let not the sirens serenade cloud your judgment…find love in who holds the gift of song….."_ those words seemed to echo around her head, and she was confused by them. What did they mean? She could easily figure out certain part of it, like find love in who holds the gift of song. The person was obviously her. Slowly sitting up, it was dark outside, and she wondered how long she was asleep. Rubbing her eyes, she ran a hand through her tangled hair, and looked around her. She was in her room, but it was empty. Quickly changing into a long white nightgown that looked like a long white dress, she walked out of her room. Bare feet brushed against the ground in nearly silent footsteps. She was braiding her hair as she walked, so it wouldn't get in her way. Placing it to hang on her shoulder, she tied the end off with a ribbon she had around her wrist. She sang softly to herself, and it was a slow and sad song.

_Images,_

_Burnt into my mind_

_They scar me slowly,_

_With the passing time._

Each word rolled off her tongue, and the ghosts who were listening felt suddenly depressed. Melody kept singing, although a bit louder and she kept walking the halls. Some Prefects who were still out heard the song, and stopped short to listen. Percy was one of the Prefects out, and he was stunned by the girl who was several dozen feet away from him. Her voice was amazing, and her features were breathtaking.

_Painful memories,_

_Come back to haunt me._

_But the tears are drying,_

_So much time has been lost with crying alone,_

_Alone… alone…_

"W-What are you doing out of bed? … hey, aren't you Melody? The girl who doesn't belong to any house?" Melody stopped singing once Percy asked this, and responded in her soft voice "Yes. I had trouble… sleeping. I hope I didn't disturb you with my singing?" He shook his head hurriedly, and told her "No! Not at all. Carry on." And with that, he quickly left. She smiled, then kept walking.

_So I'm looking in the mirror,_

_Wiping away any treacherous tears,_

_Because I'm ready to start again,_

_To be the person I haven't been for years._

_What I would give,_

_To be who I was, before you._

Melody suddenly stopped singing, and looked ahead. She stood still, and listened to the silence enveloping her. One word was echoing around in her head. _Fred…Fred…Fred…_ promptly turning direction, she picked up her pace, and practically ran back to the Gryffindor common room. Bursting inside, she looked around frantically, but didn't see him. _Fred…Fred…Fred…_ the chant was getting faster as she became more desperate, because she couldn't find him. She burst into the Fred's sleeping room, but couldn't see him. She did however; scare the life out of Lee. She scanned the room frantically, before slamming the door closed and rushing off again. Lee held his heart, and let out a breath, not really sure what happened. Going as fast as her feet could carry her, Melody rushed to the place she could feel his heartbeat coming from. Finally entering the headmaster's office, she let out a large breath of relief when she saw the one she was looking for. Her mind reached out to him, and when they touched, she talked. _Are you okay? What happened? Why are you in the headmasters office?" _the red head looked extremely confused, but then thought back _**uh…yes, I'm okay, you suddenly went weird, so we went to tell the headmaster what happened.**_ She nodded, and keeping her eyes locked with his, she walked over to him, and placed a hand on his arm.

"What are they doing?" George whispered. Dumbledore smiled, and responded "Their talking telepathically. Only mates meant for each other can do that." Melody turned to the two whispering, and grinned, apparently finished with her conversation with Fred. "I am terribly sorry for intruding on your conversation. I'll just be heading to bed now." And giving a quick kiss on the cheek to Fred, she left. The Kissee blushed a bright red, but scowled when his brother snickered at him. "It is getting late, so I suggest you two go to bed. Keep an eye on the girl, and please be patient with her. Mates will want to be with their significant other, so she will want to be around you a lot. It seems she has chosen you, Fred, as her Mate. Her first choice was a folly. For Sirens, it usually takes one or two tries before they find the right person." George nodded, while Fred sat with his mouth hanging open. "M-Me? I'm her mate? But why me? she could have anyone in this entire school!" Dumbledore nodded sagely, and replied "It has something to do with destiny, boy. And it seems your souls are a perfect match for each other." Fred let out a breath, and said "I-I guess, if she really want me, I-I'll be her…mate. But didn't she age like… four years?" Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the twins. "She only aged to accommodate Severus's age. And since she only looked eighteen, I bet she would have aged again to her twenties. But since you are younger, then she will probably grow younger and back to her original age."

Groaning, Fred said "This is complicated! But I guess we'll figure out the rest tomorrow." George nodded, and at the same time, the twins said "Good night Headmaster." Before turning and going back to the common room. "Goodnight boys." Dumbledore said as he watched the two red-heads depart.


End file.
